


His

by Eostre



Series: Home - Loki Love Story [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Slight Aftercare, Slight Dom/Sub, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Avengers timeline. New York.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want more, baby girl?” his fingers laced into her hair and he slowly pulled her closer to his crotch, his voice husky but tired, predatory eyes analyzing her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to the "Home" story. First of many.

It wasn’t even late at night anymore. It was purely early in the morning, the dawn of the day beginning to break the dark mist of night. By now, a window had been widely open, allowing the cool air to fill the room and somewhat lessen the heavy smell of deliciously rough sex.

Yes, he might have been a God, but after hours of intense …exercise and especially after already having come three times, he could say he was completely sated and spent. Ever since the evening of the previous day he had taken his time thoroughly enjoying her body, taking her in every way he knew she loved. Slowly, intimately. On the wall, in the kitchen. From behind, on her overly-expensive leather couch. 

He had even punished her for being too careless because of her eagerness. Dark red, hot stripes of burning flesh on her back and bottom were proof of that. Yet there she was, on her knees, between his legs, looking cutely up at him from behind her lashes, silently marveling at how he was still hard after all this time. He could clearly see the tiredness sinking into her bones, he was wondering how in the Nine Realms was she still up, what had gotten into his little innocent girl, but the lust and love that filled her gaze as she expected the next order made him think that maybe, just maybe, he had somehow broken the wall of uncertainty and insecurity that surrounded her and it not allowed her to give in to what she really wanted and needed. 

With a happy sigh, he reached out and gently stroked her hair, smiling when she leaned into his touch. 

“Can I do anything else for Master?” she rubbed her eyes but smiled at him anyway, awaiting his response.

“Do you really want more, baby girl?” his fingers laced into her hair and he slowly pulled her closer to his crotch, his voice husky but tired, predatory eyes analyzing her face.

“Yes, please.” She answered honestly. She bent, her red butt poking up in the air to give him a nice view, mouth opening for him and tongue flicking out to brush at the tip as he pulled her head closer.

In one swift motion, she engulfed his length, refraining from flailing her arms when she almost choked before starting to work him towards orgasm once again, taking in his sinful grunts and gasp, combined with pleas and barked orders to go on.

Looking up at him from her current position, eyes all big and watery as she struggled to do her best, she slowly coaxed him into holding her gaze, which simply brought him even closer to the edge. After that, only a couple more bobs of her head and an attempt to deep throat once again and he had spilled his seed for the fourth time that night, filling her mouth and making her choke and pull away.

He chuckled tiredly then pulled her up, cleaning her face with napkins taken from the nightstand before kissing her full lips, allowing her to collapse on top of him. 

“You are unbelievable.” He kissed her hair and rolled over, spooning her tired form as his cold body soothed the burn of her marks and his lips covered her shoulders, neck and back in kisses, silently thanking her that she was his.


End file.
